<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мумия by Riario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375141">Мумия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario'>Riario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G–PG-13 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайна хорошо сохранившейся мумии становится для будущего профессора вызовом. Профессиональным и очень личным.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G–PG-13 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мумия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вся история началась с Розалии Ломбардо. В тексте есть некоторые факты и достоверные сведения, отсылки, а также абсолютный вымысел, неприкрытый мистицизм и некоторая рефлексия.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi come se dovessi morire domani,<br/>
Sogna come se non dovessi morire mai…</p><p>Живи, как будто должен умереть завтра,<br/>
Мечтай, как будто не должен умереть никогда…</p><p>— Ты должен его увидеть. Это потрясающе! Ватикан уже заявил на него права, утром забирают… но сейчас — только посмотри!</p><p>Сонный Лео едва удерживал себя от желания положить трубку телефона.</p><p>— У меня три часа ночи, Зо.<br/>
— Слушай, это круче, чем Розалия Ломбардо!<br/>
— О чем ты?<br/>
— Палермо, катакомбы капуцинов — ты помнишь эту историю? Она прекрасна, Салафия талантлив. Но тот, кто сделал это — гений. Он, блядь, настоящий гений!<br/>
— Кладу трубку… утром…<br/>
— Утром его у меня уже не будет. Лео, тут инициалы на крышке… Святые колени Девы Марии! Да Винчи! Мать его, это сделал Да Винчи! Я… я же…</p><p>Лео удостоил взглядом изображение на видеозвонке, Зо тыкал ему в какие-то инициалы, едва видные из-за отсутствия света и наличия помех подключения к интернету.</p><p>— Это подделка. Точно, Зо. Да Винчи не занимался гробами.<br/>
— Он был анатом, Лео. Ему могли заплатить. Этот человек придумал гребаный парашют и подводную лодку, ты серьезно думаешь, что он не мог придумать, как сохранить…</p><p>И тут взгляд Лео столкнулся с тем, что так хотел показать ему Зо.<br/>
Лео моргнул, затем моргнул еще раз. Присмотрелся.</p><p>— Подделка. Слишком хорошо сохранился.</p><p>Зо молчал. Он, кажется, не дышал.</p><p>— Я не могу открыть — запустится процесс гниения. Но я связался с Лука Банора, с фондом Джанкорло Лигабуе — мы постараемся отбиться от Ватикана и запросить исследование.<br/>
— Где ты?<br/>
— Возле Терра-дель –Солле.<br/>
— В Форли что ли?<br/>
— Нет, в Монтеподжоло.<br/>
— Там же нет ничего. Все уже в восемьдесят третьем почистили.<br/>
— Слушай, когда кафедра направляла меня, то…<br/>
— Так ты под чьей юрисдикцией сейчас?<br/>
— Болонский университет. У него же программы в Форли.<br/>
Лео потер лицо и сел на койке.<br/>
— Так ты в Форли?<br/>
— Нет, проснись, алкоголик чертов!<br/>
— Я не пью.<br/>
— Да ты просто торчишь сутками…<br/>
— Зо, это процесс поиска.<br/>
— Ладно, забей. Я сам.<br/>
— Зачем ты вообще мне звонил?<br/>
— Хотел, чтобы ты свидетельствовал, что видел его как специалист. А то Ватикан сделает вид, что ничего не было. Они же…<br/>
— Подожди, причем здесь Ватикан?<br/>
— А я не говорил… Ватикан… мы копали в церкви. Нашли его в замурованной нише. Там десятиметровый слой угля, гроб из серебра — литой. Стекло на крышке прилегает так плотно, он плавил его что ли… как он его закрыл… ты видел? Видел лицо? Ты скажешь потом, что видел?<br/>
— Я видел что-то в телефоне по видеозвонку, что я могу свидетельствовать?<br/>
— Это мое самое большое открытие в жизни. А ты мой друг не хочешь помочь! Это значительнее, чем Кодекс Арундела!<br/>
— Бред…<br/>
— Кто давал вам разрешение копать в церкви? Если ты хотел разыграть меня, Зо, то мог придумать что-то умнее.<br/>
— Археологический музей из Форлимпополи нанял меня для реставрации, они опасались, что фундамент не выдержит реконструкции, и мы делали усиление колонн в подвалах.<br/>
Лео еще раз посмотрел на изображение на экране.<br/>
— Известно, кто это?<br/>
— А как же. Инициалы подписаны. И еще что-то в стихах. Что-то про «там, где умирает надежда, возникает пустота». Оно потускнело. Рога какие-то еще. Странно… кстати, думаю, внутри какой-то газ. Как он сохранил его так хорошо. Кажется, будто просто спит.<br/>
— Игра света, как у Розалии. И ты же профессионал — сразу видно, что Розалия труп. Просто формальдегид в то время был сенсацией. И Альфредо придумал свой рецепт.<br/>
— Но то было не в тысяча девятьсот двадцатом году, Лео! Вынь голову из задницы! Это, судя по подписи, Джироламо Риарио делла Ровера. Он умер в тысяча четыреста восемьдесят восьмом. Я гуглил. Это, блин, даже формальдегид не может объяснить! Даже если Да Винчи каким-то мистическим образом придумал рецепт задолго до Альфредо. У него не было таких ингредиентов.<br/>
— Его убили.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Риарио убили. Закололи. Я… писал об этом периоде диплом, — Лео зевнул, механически поправляя собеседника. — Это не может быть он. Псих какой-то все это придумал. Дождись радиоуглеродного анализа.<br/>
— Я не могу ждать. Утром его забирают в Ватикан.<br/>
— Скажи, что это научное открытие. Если это действительно работа Да Винчи, они не смогут забрать его, не объяснив.<br/>
— И там еще какая-то железная голова в склепе. Голова женщины. И еще что-то в квадратном саркофаге. Древо жизни что ли… плохо видно надпись. Листья книги? Не могу разобрать.<br/>
— Книга Листьев? — осторожно поправил Лео.<br/>
— Может быть… я не…<br/>
— Когда ты сообщил в Ватикан?<br/>
— Это не я сообщил. Это…<br/>
— Когда? — перебил его Лео.<br/>
— Два часа назад.<br/>
— Уходи оттуда.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Возьми этот ящик и уходи.<br/>
— Слушай, я давно не занимаюсь черной археологией, — шепотом поделился Зо. — Гробокопательство это не мое. Тогда в Египте… это грехи молодости.<br/>
— Уходи от туда, Зо, — очень спокойно и четко произнес Лео, и Зо напрягся. — Буду у тебя первым же рейсом.</p><p>***</p><p>Аэропорты Лео не любил. Шумные туристы, бестолковые очереди, чей-то смех, детский плач, толчок под локоть, спешащие люди, безразличные копы и надменные и цепкие взгляды на досмотре. Ему запомнился красный мячик у мальчика лет пяти, его мать сидела у самого края ряда в зале ожидания и качала ногой в пляжном сланце. Группа китайских туристов громко разговаривала о чем-то своем. Пара женщин в черной парандже стояли рядом. Громадное табло показывало расписание и время. Духота утомляла. Лео пил свою воду и думал о спонтанном решении вернуться в Италию. Он уехал почти десять лет назад. И не жалел об этом. Нельзя всю жизнь гоняться за иллюзиями, в конце концов, это только в книгах Брауна они реальны. Он сейчас почти закончил с диссертацией. Еще пара месяцев — и можно будет думать об успешной карьере в Лондоне. Приглашение на кафедру в Оксфорде лежит в столе. Зачем ему это? Последняя дань молодости? Блажь? Дурь?</p><p>Ему было почти тридцать пять, ни семьи, ни детей. Ни смысла жизни, ни попыток суицида. Не так плохо по меркам современности. Строчки рассказа Кинга разбегались перед глазами. «Летний гром» был абсолютно не мистическим, но при этом ужасал своей обыденностью. Смерть в нем не вылезала из телека, не звонила по телефону и не отражалась в зеркале. Она просто была. Банальная, тихая, неотвратимая.</p><p>«Сто лет не думал о том, что будет, когда я умру».</p><p>Плакат рекламы «Богемской рапсодии» бросился в глаза у выхода.<br/>
Он был в завязке, но снова невыносимо захотелось курить, пить и забыть о необходимости делать скучные вещи — работать, поддерживать связи, улыбаться, соответствовать.<br/>
Такси было пыльным, старым, в нем играла, кажется, турецкая музыка. Пару лет своей молодости Лео жил в Стамбуле и помнил мотивы чужой страны, иногда даже лучше, чем собственной.<br/>
Назвав адрес, он откинулся подремать.<br/>
Призраки настигли его. Призраки жизни, которая никогда ему не принадлежала.</p><p>Зо, вопреки ожиданиям, оказался дома. Тоже сонный и уставший.</p><p>— Слушай, не стал я брать этот ящик, и гроб забрали утром. Мне выплатили неплохую компенсацию за остановленные работы и предложили другой контракт. Я… понимаешь, это…<br/>
— Выгодно, — подсказал Лео и сел в кресло.<br/>
— Понимаю, — он поискал глазами сигареты и, не найдя, вздохнул.<br/>
— Налей мне воды, поищу пока обратный рейс.<br/>
— Слушай, я дернул тебя, прости, по-дурацки вышло. Ты ж, наверное, убить меня хочешь.</p><p>Лео тускло улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это было десять лет назад, Зо.<br/>
— Сходим, поедим? — Зо одевался, втряхивая себя в джинсы. — Ты хреново выглядишь.<br/>
— Как всегда, — пробормотал Лео и потянулся. — Ужасно спать хочу. В любом случае хорошо, что свиделись.<br/>
— И ты не злишься, что зря приехал?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— Почему?</p><p>Лео, допив воду, посмотрел на друга.</p><p>— Потому что ты мне врешь.<br/>
В комнате тикали часы. На край пустого стакана села муха.<br/>
Зо молча опустился на диван.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, Лео…</p><p>Лео смотрел перед собой, не обращая внимания на собеседника.<br/>
Прошла еще пара минут вязкой неуютной тишины, затем он посмотрел в телефон.</p><p>— О, удобный рейс. Вылет через два часа.</p><p>Снова повисла пауза.<br/>
Лео выжидающе посмотрел на Зо.</p><p>— Мне бронировать рейс? Или ты скажешь мне правду? Где Книга Листьев? И эта… странная мумия. Они забрали их?<br/>
— Они не забирали их, я сам отдал, потому что… юрисдикция… и…</p><p>Лео поднялся, перекинул сумку через плечо и вышел из квартиры. Он всегда ездил налегке, лэптоп, пара футболок, зарядка, книга и снотворное. Сумка оттянула плечо. Сегодня он добавил к грузу, вероятно, тонну разочарования.</p><p>Зо нагнал его уже на улице.</p><p>— Мы их вернем.<br/>
Лео хмыкнул.<br/>
— Я знаю.<br/>
— М?<br/>
— Рейс отменили. Мне больше нечего делать.<br/>
— Он красивый. Ну, знаешь… этот…<br/>
— Труп?<br/>
— Хм…<br/>
— Помню, ты одно время хотел стать врачом.<br/>
— Я много чего хотел от жизни.<br/>
— А сейчас?<br/>
— Сейчас еще больше.</p><p>Лео свернул за угол и махнул рукой такси.</p><p>— Ты видел?<br/>
— За нами идут, да.<br/>
— Что ты положил мне в сумку?<br/>
— Страницу Лео. Страницу из Книги Листьев.</p><p>Лео улыбнулся и впервые внимательно посмотрел на Зо.</p><p>— Ты всегда был хорош в этом.</p><p>Тот усмехнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Я ничего не украл, Лео. Это во имя науки!</p><p>Лукавая улыбка Зо напомнила Лео старые добрые времена, когда они не за что не отвечали и ничего никому не были должны. Друзья, враги, судьбы мира. Это становится так скучно, когда тебе уже почти тридцать пять.</p><p>— Я тоже раньше любил странствия.<br/>
— А потом тебе прострелили колено.</p><p>Они рассмеялись, такси везло прочь из города. Впереди было приключение, и жизнь снова обретала смысл.</p><p>— Я бы рисовал эти виды, если бы мог.</p><p>Зо проследил взгляд Лео в окно.</p><p>— Зачем тебе? Сфоткай.</p><p>Лео промолчал, но его пальцы блуждали по колену, будто пытаясь нащупать что-то на поверхности потертых джинсов.<br/>
Через два часа некто доложил в Ватикан, что потерял этих двоих из виду.<br/>
А еще через день эти двое стояли в одном из затопленных подвалов Ватикана и вглядывались в карту в пластиковом пакете.</p><p>— Ты уверен?<br/>
— Нет. Но других вариантов у меня нет.<br/>
— А эти твои… осознанные сновидения, они действительно показывают тебе прошлые жизни? И ты помнишь дороги, по которых ходил? Людей…<br/>
— Либо это, либо дурь просто отменно дает в голову, — Лео щупал стену пытаясь найти рычаг. — Воображение и все такое. Сейчас и провери…<br/>
Сместившийся кирпич включил какой-то скрытый механизм, и перед ними оказалась давно забытая дверь.<br/>
— И куда она ведет?<br/>
— В хранилище. Кажется.</p><p>Лео старался не думать о том, почему помнил какие-то вещи так ясно, вещи, которых знать был не должен. Иногда они обрушивались от какой-то мелочи, водопадом деталей, гулом далеких голосов, смазанными картинами прошлого, а иногда застывали перед глазами яркими, словно живыми моментами реальности. Он пил таблетки горстями, чтобы этого не случалось в Лондоне, но здесь, по приезду, забросил. И они снова накатили, волной сметая барьеры рассудка, как хлипкие бастионы. Лео споткнулся. Он будто смотрел сразу двумя взглядами — двух разных людей. Будто знал эту дорогу, хотя был здесь впервые. Из ступора его вывел голос друга.</p><p>— А кем ты был? Ну, в прошлой жизни, — Зо шел следом за ним, аккуратно ступая по скользким ступеням. Водолазный костюм спасал их от мутной зеленоватой воды, но идти приходилось медленно, потому что ступени, когда-то сделанные из камня, сейчас покрылись слоем илистой грязи.<br/>
— Не помню.<br/>
— Ты ведь врешь мне сейчас, да?<br/>
Лео промолчал и, кажется, сверился со своим внутренним видением пути.<br/>
— Нам налево.<br/>
— А если впереди тупик. Ну, мало ли, столько лет, могли закрыть, завалить вход.<br/>
— Нет. Этот не могли.<br/>
— Почему?<br/>
— Его нет на официальных картах. И проектировал его инженер, которого тогда считали гением.</p><p>Зо с сомнением посмотрел в спину приятеля и пробормотал что-то про превратности судьбы.</p><p>— У тебя есть друзья, кроме меня? Серьезно, Лео.</p><p>Лео не задевали подобные высказывания, он всегда жил обособленно. Друзья, любовники, враги — все это облетало из сезона в сезон. Только Зо присутствовал в его жизни постоянно. Как фоновое радио, которое в данный момент бубнило и жаловалось на свою судьбу.</p><p>Улыбнувшись мыслям, Лео прошел поворот и нащупал еще один тайный механизм, позволяющий подняться в комнаты самого нижнего хранилища. Именно туда, как он предполагал, отнесут найденные в монастыре сокровища. Это шестое чувство существовало отдельно от разума, и он не мог объяснить это, даже если бы захотел.</p><p>— Мы пришли, — он резко остановился, и Зо едва не влетел ему в спину.<br/>
— Лео.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Ты скотина.<br/>
— Мне говорили.</p><p>Друзья оказались в темном подвале.<br/>
Зо посветил фонариком вокруг.</p><p>— Подожди… это что, золотая чаша на полке?<br/>
— Да… из нее отравили Македонского.<br/>
— А?<br/>
— Откуда ты…<br/>
— Ищи Книгу, у нас мало времени.</p><p>Вопреки своим словам, Лео замер, увидев старый саркофаг в тусклом свете фонаря Зо.<br/>
Он подошел к громадному ящику с телом и заглянул в стекло. Зо, уже видевший странную иллюзию этой мумии, оставил ему фонарь и пошел блуждать между стеллажами, изучая другие реликвии.<br/>
Лео вгляделся в черты лица человека, и воспоминания обрушились на него, словно разом открылся запечатанный замок.</p><p>Он вспомнил этот гордый поворот головы, осанку, профиль. Вспомнил, как рисовал эти глаза до тех пор, пока не стирался грифель, как грустил, жалел и плакал об упущенных возможностях и не случившихся встречах. Как провожал в последний путь это уже остывшее тело, а потом пил так долго и так тяжело, что очнулся только через полгода при чьем-то дворе, с очередным ненужным заказом. После этого он не мог закончить свои работы. Начинал и бросал. Для него они не были живыми. Только мертвыми свидетелями его жизни. И, смотря сейчас на свое последнее законченное творение, Лео понял, что неосознанно пришел попрощаться с ним. Увидеться еще раз. Спустя столько лет.</p><p>— Я никогда не мог отказать тебе, — ему казалось, что лежащий перед ним труп дышит. Он бы сам поверил в это, если бы не вынул легкие и другие внутренности в той, другой, жизни.</p><p>Пальцы судорожно сжали край саркофага. Он помнил, как отирал от крови израненную грудь, как пытался зашить раны и сделать невозможное — вернуть себе человека, которого так поздно и так безнадежно сильно полюбил. Что значила по сравнению с этим Книга Листьев? Он тратил ее листы и могущество, пытаясь вернуть жизнь в остывшее тело. Он целовал знакомые губы. И кажется, никогда в жизни он больше так не плакал. От бессилия.</p><p>Только те, кто хоронил близких, могли бы понять его. У него был инструмент и шанс, и он использовал их. Но все, что получилось в итоге — это только сохранить это тело таким же красивым. Не отдать его тлену. А что значило это на самом деле. Труп без души. За одно трепетанье ресниц в ту ночь он готов был заложить душу Нерукотворному. Но за сделкой тот так и не пришел.<br/>
Грустная усмешка скользнула по губам Лео.</p><p>Вероятно, это было его наказанием за попытку спорить с Богом.</p><p>Его руки больше не могли рисовать, вдохновение покинуло его, вместе с чувством красок и цветов. Дальтоник в этой жизни, он путал даже цвета светофора.</p><p>— Лео, а как ты думаешь, если я возьму эту вазу…<br/>
— Бери что хочешь, — глухо отозвался Лео.<br/>
— Ты серьезно? — ошалевший Зо обернулся на него.<br/>
— Все равно не сможешь продать. Слишком редкие реликвии, служба безопасности Ватикана тебя найдет и убьет.<br/>
— Они же служат Папе Римскому, как они могут.<br/>
— Как всегда. Это не меняется, — Лео стоял, не поднимая головы, будто силясь сдвинуться с места.<br/>
— Ты знал его? — понял Зо.<br/>
— Очень давно.<br/>
— Но почему ты сделал вид, что не знаешь?<br/>
— Я помню что-то отрывками, иногда нечетко.</p><p>Зо промолчал и внезапно подошел ближе. Нагнулся, нашел подпись на саркофаге, и понимание озарило его лицо.</p><p>— Ты Да Винчи! Лео это сокращение от Леонардо!<br/>
— Глупости, — тихо ответил Лео. — Нам нужна Книга Листьев. Она опасна не в тех руках. Ты нашел ее?<br/>
— Да, там, дальше. Но что в ней? Я открывал, но так и не смог прочитать.<br/>
— Никто сможет.<br/>
— Кроме тебя?</p><p>Лео посмотрел на Зо и едва заметно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это было до того, как придумали искусственный интеллект. Идем, нам пора.<br/>
— Ты оставишь его здесь?<br/>
— Его надо предать земле, ты прав. Но они не сделают этого.<br/>
— Посмотри, он такой… живой.<br/>
— Он мертв. И я сделаю то, что должен…<br/>
— Лео… ты же не думаешь…</p><p>Зо успел перехватить занесенную над стеклом руку со схваченным с ближайшей полки кубком.</p><p>— Ты пытался внушить мне, что я ошибся. Что это подделка. Ты солгал мне ради этого трупа. А теперь ты хочешь его уничтожить. Вы были врагами? Настолько сильно ты его… любишь, — внезапно понял Зо.</p><p>Он разжал пальцы Лео и забрал кубок, которым он хотел разбить стекло.</p><p>— Нам не хватит сил вытащить этот гроб, а оставить его здесь я не смогу. Не хочу, чтобы он был праздным развлечением для толпы и пособием для ученых.</p><p>Зо впервые видел, как его скептичный и циничный друг едва держится, пытаясь подчинить собственные эмоции. Наверное, он рыдал бы, если бы был моложе. А сейчас он просто дрожал, будто от холода, спокойный внешне, внезапно очень чужой и закрытый.</p><p>— Я сделаю это для тебя, Лео.</p><p>«Вместо тебя», — услышал Леонардо эхо из прошлого и зажмурился. У него кружилась голова.</p><p>Зо замахнулся и разбил стекло. Он силой доломал крышку и снял ее, отложив на пол.</p><p>Лео коснулся пальцами еще такого бледного лица. Прочертил линию бровей, изгиб губ, скулы, которые любил рисовать. Поправил волосы. Огладил линию шейного платка. Черный. Единственный цвет, который признавал его хозяин.</p><p>— Завернем его и вынесем.</p><p>Лео смотрел, как медленно темнеет кожа, очерчиваются глазные впадины. Как истончается на глазах и улетучивается эта странная, хрупкая красота.</p><p>— Не смотри, — одернул его Зо. — Запомни его таким.</p><p>Коснувшись затянутой в перчатку руки, Леонардо склонившись, прошептал на ухо: «Спи спокойно, Джироламо».</p><p>Ком в горле мешал ему нормально дышать весь обратный путь. Они несли его на руках. И когда подошла очередь Леонардо, он прижимал к себе теперь такое легкое тело и все не хотел его отпускать, когда они вышли.</p><p>Только на выходе он спросил:</p><p>— Во что ты его завернул?</p><p>— Нашел там, рядом, под стеклом. Плащаница какая-то.</p><p>Лео усмехнулся. Чутье бывалого кладоискателя Зо не подводило никогда. Достойный саван.</p><p>Утром напишут о том, что Ватикан был ограблен. Но это будет утром. А перед самым рассветом они похоронят под олеандром того, кого когда-то звали другом. В тихом безлюдном месте.</p><p>— Ничего что у него не будет могилы? Камня надгробного?<br/>
— Ему было чуждо это украшательство после смерти. Он все хотел покоя. И нарывался на неприятности. Такая странная судьба. Такая страшная…<br/>
— О чем ты?<br/>
— Это другая история, Зо. Идем домой. Я ужасно устал.<br/>
— Как думаешь, нас будут искать?<br/>
— Будут.<br/>
— Найдут?<br/>
— Вряд ли. Те, кто помнил значение Книги Листьев — умерли. А теперь никто новый не заинтересуется.<br/>
— Ты возвращаешься в Лондон?<br/>
— Да… допишу диссертацию.<br/>
— Снова пить кофе и курить травку? — Зо вез его в аэропорт.<br/>
— Не только кофе и не только травку, — Лео слушал радио и старался забыть последние пару дней своей не своей жизни.<br/>
«Хочу оставить это в прошлом, понимаешь? Хочу просто жить. Я слишком устал от всего. От сожалений и воспоминаний. Отпустить. Отпустить тебя в сырую землю Джироламо. Навсегда».<br/>
— О чем задумался?<br/>
— Так… о ерунде. Спасибо, Зо. Прилетай, как будет время. Может быть, на Рождество?<br/>
— Договорились.<br/>
— Monmouth Coffee?<br/>
— Шумно. Я найду тебя. Позвоню, как прилечу.</p><p>Через полгода Зо все-таки позвонил. Они забили встречу в баре, и Лео, теперь уже профессор кафедры археологии, спешил покинуть стены университета, когда его остановил коллега.<br/>
— К вам с вопросом по тьютерству над студентом пришли с отделения древней истории. Будет минута, профессор?<br/>
Лео поднял взгляд на вошедшего преподавателя и замер.<br/>
— Доктор Ритсон, — представился тот. — Уделите мне минуту вашего времени, пожалуйста.</p><p>А мир готовился к празднику, километры гирлянд делали улицы красивыми и не такими одинокими, или так Лео просто казалось пока они шли навстречу с Зо — вместе. Обсуждая падение Помпеи и поездку на раскопки в Месопотамию, со стороны северо-восточной Сирии.</p><p>Увидевший их Зо ошеломленно уставился на них, а в конце все-таки спросил Лео, как так случилось.<br/>
— Чтобы что-то получить, надо что-то отпустить, — ответил ему друг. — Что-то равноценное.</p><p>— А чем вы?<br/>
— Ни о чем, Блейк. Это просто настроение такое. Вспомнилось.<br/>
— И мне, — чуть улыбнулся мужчина, — кое-что вспомнилось.<br/>
Лео и Зо переглянулись.<br/>
— Завтра лекции с утра. Так что я пойду. Спасибо за вечер, Леонардо.<br/>
— Ты, кажется, в штаны наделал, когда он сказал, что что-то вспомнил, — поделился мыслью Зо, когда Блейк ушел.</p><p>Лео хмыкнул и допил свое пиво.</p><p>— Случайности и закономерности — я оставил это в прошлой жизни.<br/>
— Но?<br/>
— Но я сейчас догоню его и напомню.<br/>
— Не буду уточнять, каким образом ты собрался напоминать и сколько раз, и в каких позах…</p><p>Приятель засмеялся, совсем по-мальчишески.</p><p>— Зо, рассказать тебе, кем ты был в прошлой жизни?<br/>
— Нет. Я и так прекрасно живу без этого.<br/>
— Хорошо, — Лео замотал шарф на ходу и, не запахивая пальто, выбежал под мерно падающий снег.<br/>
— Правителем я был. Ясное дело. Флоренцией управлял, — Зо пил еще долго и смотрел в темное пиво, силясь вспомнить что-то из прошлого. Но в голове гудели фейерверки, и звучала цыганская музыка из кафе напротив. В конце концов, он решил, что он и так сделал очень много для истории, и пошел спать.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В Палермо, на Сицилии, находится одна из самых знаменитых выставок мумий — катакомбы капуцинов. Здесь с 1599 года хоронили итальянскую элиту: духовенство, аристократию, политиков. Они покоятся в виде скелетов, мумий и забальзамированных тел — всего более 8000 усопших. Самой последней была погребена девочка Розалия Ломбардо.<br/>Она умерла от воспаления легких в 1920 году, не дожив семи дней до своего двухлетия. Убитый горем отец попросил известного бальзамировщика Альфредо Салафию.<br/>Для бальзамирования девочки был использован раствор, который сработал в совершенстве. В его состав входили формалин, глицерин, спирт и салициловая кислота. При этом, формалин и салициловая кислота помогли убить бактерии и грибы, сохранив тело не разрушенным, а спирт и глицерин помогли мумифицировать и идеально сохранить тело девочки.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>